


Come Alive

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTGVotes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Happy Ichirou, Happy Nathaniel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Raven Nathaniel, Tattoo Artist Ichirou, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the one that got away came back?Ichirou never thought in a million years that he’d see Nathaniel standing in his tattoo studio, but then again, he’s been wrong before.





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikotheamazingspoonklepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/gifts).



> Prompt: Ichirou/Nathaniel tattoo artist fic  
> Thanks Niko, for making my life difficult and wanting Nathaniel instead of Neil ;_; 
> 
> Note: this isn't a perfect AU, there are potential plot holes, so just go along with the ride and have fun <3

Ichirou’s stacking binders full of tattoo sketches under the counter when the bell above the front door jangles as it’s opened. There’s a quiet shuffle of feet and Ichirou stands, seeing a small redhead looking around the shop.

The last time Ichirou’s seen a redhead was years ago, and it reminds him of – no, he wasn’t getting back into that. That was the past.

“Hey, cutie,” Ichirou calls to the guy, who barely glances at him. “What can I get for ya?”

He looks eerily familiar, and Ichirou cocks his head, studying him. The guy doesn’t meet his eyes, keeping his head turned away as he gazes at the drawings that are plastered all over the walls of the shop.

The red hair, though – it couldn’t be. It  _couldn’t_ be – Ichirou would’ve known if he was back.

“Hey,” Ichirou’s voice comes out sharper than he expected, and the guy stiffens. No, it was impossible. Still, Ichirou can’t stop himself from saying in a horrified voice, “ _Natha-_ “

“I want a tattoo,” says Nathaniel, turning to look at Ichirou, eyes ice blue and sharp and Ichirou inhales so hard that there’s a piercing pain in his ribs. Years of teaching himself to be emotionless fails as he sees Nathaniel for the first time in forever.

He never thought he’d see Nathaniel again, not what happened, not after –

Not after Ichirou had killed his half-brother for him.

__

It starts as every story about a fucked-up kid in Evermore starts: with an abusive father.

Ichirou remembers clear as day, the first time he saw Nathaniel. It was a Saturday, Tetsuji was driving the eight-year-olds into the ground, including Kevin and Riko, while Ichirou looked on from the stands next to his father.

It had been a normal day, that is, until Nathan Wesninski, Kengo’s right-hand man, had stormed onto the court, dragging a crying boy behind him. His hair was bright red just like Nathan’s, a spitting image of the man who was yanking open the door and flinging him onto the court like a bag of rice, almost getting the boy’s head split open by a stray Exy ball.

Ichirou had to hide his flinch; he felt sorry for the crying boy as his father waved his hand dismissively, and Ichirou had seen the smile on Riko’s face.

That was the first time Ichirou had seen Nathaniel.

When he  _met_ Nathaniel, however, had been a few weeks later.

Nathaniel had been sullen, quiet, not saying a single word, no matter how much Tetsuji had tried to beat it out of him. He was confined to a room, alone, despite Riko’s protests that Ravens did everything in pairs. Tetsuji refused to pair Nathaniel up. To him, it was a punishment for Nathaniel. Ichirou saw otherwise.

The worst beating had left Nathaniel bloody and crying, sent back to his room alone with no one to care for his bruises. Afterwards, wracked with sympathy and horror, Ichirou had snuck into Nathaniel’s room, offering the dinner he was forced to miss and a bar of chocolate, helping him to bandage his wounds.

It had formed a silent bond between them. Ichirou wasn’t sure why Nathaniel was different; maybe it was because of his eyes. Ice blue eyes on a six-year-old that were like frozen crystals, refusing to crack, no matter how much he cried. Crying for Nathaniel wasn’t submission; it was a way to release pain.

Nathaniel was still suspicious of him and refused to talk, but Ichirou didn’t mind. He kept sneaking in bars of chocolate for him, knowing that the Ravens were forbidden from eating sweets.

They all learnt the hard way that Nathaniel keeping his mouth shut was doing them all a favour. It took more than a year, but newbie Jean Moreau was the cause of the worst verbal flaying that Riko had ever gotten in his life, and it was the first words Nathaniel had ever uttered to anyone.

Riko had gone absolutely raging mad, but unfortunately for him, Ichirou had been left in charge as the Ravens had a championship game and Tetsuji was out of the state.

Ichirou sent Nathaniel to his room in ‘anger’, telling him he would miss the rest of practice. To Riko and Kevin, missing practice was an actual punishment. Nathaniel knew better.

Ichirou joined Nathaniel in his room a few hours later, sneaking in a bag of snacks, and Nathaniel had torn into the dark chocolate bars, grinning toothily at Ichirou with chocolate-stained teeth.

“Thank you,” Nathaniel says, and for the first time, Ichirou had smiled and felt it.

__

Ichirou realised he had a crush on Nathaniel much too late. He’d continued sneaking into Nathaniel’s room, even though Nathaniel had gotten Jean Moreau as a roommate and even though Ichirou had much less free time as he grew older. Jean and Nathaniel always greeted him when he snuck in, and never sold out his secret.

Nathaniel was a chatterbox. And he was gorgeous. As he grew, he filled out the thin skin he had come with, muscles developing in a way that wasn’t normal for preteens. His eyes sparkled as he talked about things he was passionate about, his hair curling and bouncing with every emphatic movement. Nothing Tetsuji and Riko did to him could burn his passion.

Sometimes Ichirou would just sit and stare at him. Jean never really listened in on their conversations, but Ichirou would stare and wonder how lucky he was to get  _this_ Nathaniel, because the Nathaniel on the court was a snarling little devil, not afraid to throw or receive a punch. He was totally different as he munched on dark chocolate with Ichirou in the secrecy of his room, conversing as if they weren’t in a hellhole, talking as if they were free.

There were times when Ichirou slipped up and almost got caught, but he was their heir, no one dared to betray him. He couldn’t keep away, no matter how close he got to being caught by his father or uncle, no matter the consequences.

He’d only realised his crush on Nathaniel when the redhead was on the court for a junior Exy game. A backliner about Kevin’s height and twice his width had slammed into Nathaniel so hard that the sound ricocheted around the court.

There was dead silence, and Ichirou struggled to keep his emotionless face as he felt a piercing horror of dread and his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He barely managed to maintain his casual posture, his fists clenching in his pockets as he tried not to throw up. Nathaniel was escorted off the court on a stretcher, and Ichirou had to force his feet not to race after him.

That night, he visited Nathaniel in the infirmary after everyone was asleep and slipped a small bar of dark chocolate into his hand.

The smile that Nathaniel offered him was worth everything.

__

Looking at Nathaniel now, all grown up, face hard and eyes blazing, Ichirou wishes that at some point he’d told Nathaniel the truth. But, for both of their safety, he’d kept Nathaniel at arms’ length, whilst taking care of him behind everyone’s back.

It had worked, too well. Because Riko never saw him coming.

Ichirou was the newly appointed head of the Moriyama family and twenty-three when he killed his half-brother for Nathaniel. The gunshot was still resonating throughout the room as Nathaniel had stared Ichirou down from where he was panting, laying half-naked on the bed, fear still imprinted in his eyes.

Riko’s lifeless body was on the floor, pants halfway undone, and Ichirou clenches the chocolate in his hand as he stood in the doorway of Nathaniel’s room, the anger raging through him worse than anything else he’d ever felt.

Nathaniel had glanced at Ichirou, the gun, the blood on the floor, the squashed chocolate, before he’d gathered himself together and ran.

Ichirou never saw him again. After searching for him and finding out that Nathaniel was safe with the Hatfords in Great Britain, he let Nathaniel go. Nathaniel had seen the truth in his eyes that night, and he could interpret it however he wanted.

Still, he felt Nathaniel’s absence more acutely than anything else he’d ever felt. It’s the only reason he’s turned back to the one thing that he used to love, even though his father hated it, even though that his father would slap the pencil out of his hand every time he saw Ichirou drawing.

Now, Ichirou could care less what his father wanted. Drawing let Ichirou exert the rage, anger, sadness he felt. His drawings turned into the tattoos that he painted his body with. Things Nathaniel had talked excitedly about, things that Ichirou loved.

And that’s why he’d opened up the tattoo parlour. He had a kingdom to run, but he took appointments from time to time, and only from referrals. This was his part-time entertainment, his relaxing hobby.

Never in a million years would he have thought he’d see Nathaniel standing in front of him.

__

Ichirou has to swallow his pride. This is easy. Nathaniel had always been easy to be around. Ichirou takes a deep breath, bundling his hair up into a messy bun, sliding on his frames.

“Which tattoo would you like, Red?” he asks, leaning on the counter. The blue-eyed wonder flushes lightly at hearing the nickname once more.

“I have my own tattoo design,” Nathaniel says, although he’s spent a lengthy time glancing around, his gaze lingering on drawings Ichirou knows he recognises. A broken Exy racquet, a cracked open illegal Kinder Surprise, a detailed drawing of blue eyes filled with tears.

There are so many more, but Nathaniel doesn’t betray a single emotion.

“Let’s see it then,” Ichirou stretches out his palm in an absentminded motion, and Nathaniel stares at the tattoo on his wrist – a gun with the Japanese symbol for  _love_ on the handle.

Ichirou swallows hard, snapping his fingers and jolting him. Nathaniel fumbles in his pocket, drawing out the folded paper.

“I’ll have to redraw it on my iPad,” Ichirou explains as Nathaniel looks at him with a flush high in his cheeks. “If it’s too detailed, you’ll have to come ba-”

“Take your time,” Nathaniel murmurs, biting his lower lip and Ichirou walks into the back room, studying the paper. It’s a series of dashes and dots, obviously something written in Morse code. Nathaniel had taught him Morse code a long time ago, just a few words so Ichirou would know if he’s okay when he got knocked down on court, or to let Ichirou know if he shouldn’t come to the room that night.

Ichirou swallows hard. It’s been so long; he’s forgotten it from lack of use. He takes out his iPad, sketching the tattoo, and printing it out the artwork onto a transferrable stencil, staring at the dashes and dots. It looks like a single word written vertically. On a whim, Ichirou pulls out his phone, looking up the meaning.

Ichirou’s heart crashes to his toes when he realises what it means. Dropping his phone, he rushes outside, past the counter. Nathaniel is standing in the same place, arms folded, looking up when Ichirou returns.

“You want to fucking tattoo my name on yourself?” Ichirou growls and Nathaniel huffs.

“Took you fucking long enough,” he snarls, storming over to Ichirou. His fingers curl in Ichirou’s jersey, smashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Ichirou gasps against Nathaniel’s lips, and he drops everything, hands coming up to frame Nathaniel’s face, fingers holding him in place as they kiss hard.

Nathaniel’s lithe body is firm and unyielding against his and Ichirou kisses him as if it’s a fight, as if it’s a war, trying to tell Nathaniel to say everything he couldn’t say years ago.

“I’m yours,” Nathaniel gasps out into the kiss and a surge of arousal pulses through Ichirou’s veins. He lets out a growl, pushing Nathaniel back until he slams against the wall and Nathaniel holds onto Ichirou tightly, legs wrapping Ichirou’s waist.

Their teeth clank from the force of the bruising kiss and Ichirou can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want to part them. He can feel Nathaniel’s cock pulsing against his through too many layers of cloth.

“ _Fuck_.” Nathaniel is the one who tears away first with the breathed curse, panting and staring at Ichirou with blazing, lust-filled eyes. “Ichi, I fucking missed you.”

“You left me,” Ichirou whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

“You didn’t come for me,” Nathaniel responds just as softly, voice choking slightly. “You killed your brother for me and I saw it in your eyes when you looked at me and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what I was feeling. I just ran. I – I thought you’d find me.”

“I did,” Ichirou murmurs, pressing heated kisses along Nathaniel’s jawline. Nathaniel moans softly, raising his head to allow Ichirou to kiss along his neck. “You were in England. I left you because I thought you wanted to be alone. I thought you hated me.”

“For saving my life?” Nathaniel huffs, sliding a hand into Ichirou’s hair. He tugs the band out, letting Ichirou’s long hair cascade over his fingers. “It doesn’t matter, Ichi. I’m here and I’m yours,” Nathaniel promises in a choked voice. “I’m sorry for leaving.”

Ichirou surges forward to capture him in another kiss, slotting their lips together. He inhales Nathaniel hungrily, unable to get enough of him. Nathaniel’s pliant and willing, his fingers buried in Ichirou’s hair as their lips slide against each other, heat sizzling between them.

“Ichi,” Nathaniel’s voice is barely audible, panting as he runs out of air again. His eyes are dark with lust. “I want you to tattoo your name on me while you’re inside me.”

__

“Nathaniel,” Ichirou chokes out, rendered speechless by Nathaniel’s declaration.

“I’ve never done this,” Nathaniel confesses breathlessly, thighs tightening around Ichirou’s waist. His weight is comfortable around Ichirou’s hips. “But I want you to. Oh god, Ichi, you have no idea how much I’ve thought of coming back to you, but I didn’t know if you wanted me, I didn’t know if you’d take me back. Moriyamas aren’t exactly the most forgiving persons ever, and I was so scared.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Ichirou promises, reaching up and tracing Nathaniel’s jawline. He’s heartbreakingly beautiful. He’d stolen Ichirou’s heart and Ichirou had never wanted it back. “Just… I need to know.” Ichirou gazes at Nathaniel as he turns, grazing his lips over the tattooed gun. He’d gotten that tattoo just for Nathaniel; the first and last time he’d used a gun to take a life was because of love. “Was… with Riko, were there times before that?”

His heart is pounding with unchecked rage in his throat at just the mere thought of Riko’s hands on Nathaniel. Nathaniel stares at him, lips parted, then closed. He swallows, throat bobbing.

“For me, it was the first time,” Nathaniel murmurs, eyes lidded. “The days I told you not to come in the room… it was Jean. I… I couldn’t do anything, and you couldn’t have done anything because you weren’t the head yet. When he found out Kengo died, he came in the room looking for Jean and found me instead.”

Ichirou’s gaze darkens, and Nathaniel frames his face with his hands. “Jean is happier now and so am I,” Nathaniel whispers. “You saved me Ichirou, and you made me realise how much I love you.” Ichirou’s breath catches in his throat. “I have something for you,” Nathaniel wiggles his hand into his back pocket and produces a bar of dark chocolate.

Ichirou lets out a sharp laugh, trying not to cry. He buries his head in Nathaniel’s neck and holds him tightly, their hearts beating as one.

__

They somehow manage to make it back all the way to Ichirou’s mansion. The sexual tension between them is palpable, so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. Nathaniel keeps his fingers latched on to Ichirou’s thigh, and Ichirou holds the steering wheel with two hands, squeezing so tightly he’s surprised the metal doesn’t dent.

When they get to the house, Ichirou’s grabbing his case with his portable tattoo machine, grabbing Nathaniel’s hand as they race through the house. Nathaniel laughs, and it’s a delightful, refreshing sound. They ignore the staff as Ichirou gets them into his room, dropping the case on the table and turning around to kiss Nathaniel.

He’ll never get tired of kissing Nathaniel, feeling their bodies press together, feeling Nathaniel arch up into the kiss. His cock grows insistent in his pants, thickening and pressing against the zipper. Ichirou groans, sliding his fingers along the waistline of Nathaniel’s pants, and Nathaniel yanks off his jersey without any prompt.

He tugs at the fabric of Ichirou’s shirt, and Ichirou yanks off his as well, their bare torsos rubbing against each other as they pant into each other’s mouth.

How did Ichirou ever think he could live without this? Without Nathaniel? Having Nathaniel in arms felt like the  _rightest_ thing that’s ever happened to him.

Ichirou drops to his knees for the first time in his life, and he does so willingly. He’s had countless people throw themselves to their knees to beg for their lives, he’s had so many people kneel before him as he cast judgement on them.

This is the first time the tables are turned, and Ichirou stares up at Nathaniel through his eyelashes. Nathaniel’s staring down at him with wide, bright blue eyes, looking breathless.

“Ichi,” Nathaniel whispers, and Ichirou reaches out, unbuttoning Nathaniel’s pants, pushing his lower garments down until his cock is exposed. Nathaniel stutters as cool air brushes his hard cock. “Ichi, you don’t have to.”

“Nathaniel,” Ichirou rocks back on his heels, staring up at the redhead. “Have I ever done anything I didn’t want to?”

The question is layered with meaning, and Nathaniel’s throat bobs. Ichirou leans forward, taking Nathaniel’s cock in his mouth, and Nathaniel cries out, both of his hands flying to cup the back of Ichirou’s head.

Ichirou’s never sucked cock before, but he’s had it done to him multiple times. He rolls his tongue around the head of Nathaniel’s cock, sucking him. There’s a burst of precum on his tongue, but he doesn’t hate it, taking Nathaniel in deeper.

Nathaniel cries out, fingers clutching Ichirou’s hair, and Ichirou places a gentle hand on Nathaniel’s hip, the other twists around the shaft of his cock as Ichirou laves at the sensitive head.

“Oh fuck, Ichi,” Nathaniel gasps out. “Ichirou, it feels so good!”

Ichirou pulls off, licking his lips as he continues to stroke Nathaniel’s erection, the spit and precum aiding his way. “Ever got your cock sucked, Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel blushes, looking down at Ichirou and shaking his head. “I’ve always been waiting for you, Ichirou,” he whispers, and a possessive lusty pang makes Ichirou shiver.

“I’m going to blow your fucking mind,” Ichirou promises, sucking a finger his mouth, wetting it. He puts Nathaniel’s cock back in his mouth, swallowing him as far as he could go. He uses his slick finger to press against Nathaniel’s virgin hole, rubbing it slightly and Nathaniel curses lowly.

He presses his finger into Nathaniel and Nathaniel shakes, hands gripping Ichirou’s hair tightly. Ichirou continues sucking his cock, hand stroking to match his rhythm, his finger wiggling into Nathaniel’s hole. Nathaniel lets out a wet gasp, hips jerking. He’s clearly trying to hold back, trying not to move, and Ichirou appreciates the effort.

Still, he wants to drive Nathaniel crazy. He presses his finger in and crooks it, easily finding the little nub. He pushes it gently, stroking Nathaniel’s walls, and Nathaniel sobs as the pleasure builds in him, his cock jerking and precum dripping onto Ichirou’s tongue. Ichirou moans around Nathaniel’s cock and Nathaniel lets out a soft whimper.

He needs lube. Pulling away, he looks up to see Nathaniel staring down at him with wet eyes, looking fucking debauched and gorgeous. “I’ll be right back,” Ichirou promises, raising up and kissing Nathaniel chastely. “Don’t move.”

Nathaniel swallows hard, nodding, and Ichirou rushes over to his nightstand, shuffling in his drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He walks back over, brushing past Nathaniel, noting that he’d obeyed and hadn’t moved a muscle. He places the lube and condom aside, setting up the tattoo machine, getting the stencil.

“Where do you want it?” Ichirou asks softly and Nathaniel blushes.

“Over my heart,” he whispers, and Ichirou feels something twist in his stomach, his heart racing like crazy.

“Come here,” Ichirou murmurs, reaching out to Nathaniel, and Nathaniel obeys. Ichirou captures Nathaniel’s face in his hands, allowing him to see the side of Ichirou that no one else ever would. “I love you,” Ichirou confesses, dipping his head down to kiss Nathaniel sweetly.

Nathaniel clutches Ichirou’s elbows as he tries to centre himself, his hard cock brushing against Ichirou’s zipper. Ichirou pulls back, staring intently at Nathaniel, who looks as if his cheeks are permanently stained red. He cleans Nathaniel’s pec with an alcohol wipe and reaches for the stencil, making sure it’s lined up where Nathaniel wants it, pressing it to his skin to leave the outline behind.

Ichirou sits in the armchair behind him, pushing down his pants, kicking it away, his cock finally bobbing free. He reaches forward, pulling Nathaniel by the hips, sealing his mouth around Nathaniel’s cock once more.

“ _Oh_ -,” Nathaniel chokes out in surprise, and Ichirou lubes his fingers, pushing his digit back into Nathaniel, adding a second finger and stroking his spot gently. “O-oh fuck, Ichirou,” Nathaniel gasps out, his cock twitching in Ichirou’s mouth. Nathaniel grasps Ichirou’s shoulders, trying to hold himself up as Ichirou takes him apart slowly, sucking his cock with wet slurps, fingers exploring Nathaniel’s hole, stretching and teasing.

“I’m so close,” Nathaniel gasps out, breath hitching and Ichirou pulls off his engorged cock.

“No coming,” he orders Nathaniel, and Nathaniel nods, swallowing as he tries to catch his breath. He grasps the base of his cock, trying to hold back his orgasm as he gasps for air. Ichirou smirks, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Nathaniel’s hipbone, sucking a bruise into the skin, adding another finger to Nathaniel’s hole and opening him up.

“I’m ready,” Nathaniel whimpers and Ichirou sends him a sharp look, three fingers buried deep in Nathaniel’s hole.

“How would you know?” Ichirou murmurs and the red flush he gets in response is enough for him to understand. “You’ve done this to yourself, Red?” Ichirou smirks as if his fingers aren’t working in and out of Nathaniel.

“I, uh,  _fuck –_ tried it once or twice,” Nathaniel whispers, moaning softly, and Ichirou grins, kissing his hipbone again, leaning back against the chair. He rolls the condom onto his hard, aching cock, slicking it up with lube. Nathaniel’s throat bobs as he stares at Ichirou’s cock, and then he’s moving forward determinedly, straddling Ichirou.

Ichirou draws him down for a hard kiss, and Nathaniel angles Ichirou’s cock, brushing the blunt head over his hole. It’s a slow ride down, but when Nathaniel’s sitting on Ichirou’s cock, a tight, warm pressure, Ichirou has to take a deep breath.

“Fuck, you make me feel so full,” Nathaniel whimpers, cradling Ichirou’s face and kissing him hard. He rocks his hips, soft moans escaping his lips.

“You feel so good, Red,” Ichirou murmurs into Nathaniel’s mouth, before putting his hands on his hips and stilling him. He puts on black latex gloves, hoping he could focus enough to not fuck up. Nathaniel’s looking at him with open trust and love and want and that’s what makes Ichirou reach for the tattoo gun.

He splays a hand over Nathaniel’s chest, feeling his heart thundering underneath his palm. “I want this,” Nathaniel promises, hand covering Ichirou’s. “I’m not going anywhere again. I’m yours.”

Ichirou licks his lips. The first press of the needle against Nathaniel’s skin makes Nathaniel’s hole tighten painfully around Ichirou’s cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Ichirou hisses, moving his hand away. “If I fuck this up, I’ll fix it later,” he vows and Nathaniel giggles.

“Ichi, you could tattoo whatever the fuck you want on my skin,” Nathaniel promises. Ichirou huffs, taking his time to fill out the two dots that represented the first letter of his name, wiping away the excess ink. Nathaniel’s panting, hands clutched in fists at his sides. He’s still hard, Ichirou notes, a tiny bead of precum in the slit of the head. Just the realisation makes Ichirou’s cock throb inside of Nathaniel’s hole.

He manages to make it through the next couple letters of his name, trying not to go dizzy with lust every time Nathaniel clenches around his cock.

“Can you do a bit quicker?” Nathaniel whines, panting. “I’m so fucking close to coming, Ichi.”

“Don’t you dare come without permission,” Ichirou growls, and Nathaniel groans, cock bobbing, smearing precum against Ichirou’s abdomen. He finishes the second ‘I’, groaning when he realises there are three more letters to finish without coming inside of Nathaniel.

“At least I’m not tattooing your fucking name,” Ichirou mutters, and Nathaniel laughs so hard, Ichirou has to move the tattoo gun away. His laughter is infectious, and Ichirou cracks a smile against his will.

“Can you imagine?” Nathaniel’s voice is sultry. “You teaching me how to tattoo, and next time,  _I’m_ the one tattooing my name on you.”

Ichirou’s cock  _really_ likes that idea. Still, Ichirou narrows his gaze at Nathaniel. “I’m gagging you next time, that’s what.”

Nathaniel’s smile is glorious. Ichirou finishes the fifth letter of his name, so close to the end, hips twitching because he wants to fuck up into Nathaniel so badly. Nathaniel’s hands rest on Ichirou’s pecs, tracing the tattoos, smile dropping off his face.

“The ocean,” Nathaniel murmurs, fingers dancing along Ichirou’s skin. “Dark chocolate. Keys. Planes.” He stares up at Ichirou with tears in his eyes. “Are these-“

“They’re everything that reminds me of you,” Ichirou murmurs. There’s a reason he never goes shirtless around people. Every time he sees those tattoos, he remembers Nathaniel’s shining eyes, talking animatedly about travelling, talking about finally owning somewhere that’s  _his_. Nathaniel’s always dreamt about leaving Evermore, and that’s why Ichirou just couldn’t bring him back.

Nathaniel stares at Ichirou. Then, “I’m so glad I came back,” he whispers and Ichirou smiles, pressing a kiss to Nathaniel’s jaw.

“So am I,” Ichirou promises. “Now hush, I have two more letters, then I’m going to fuck the words out of you.”

Nathaniel grins, stilling as Ichirou patiently finishes the last two letters of his name, the dots and dashes leading down to his nipple. Ichirou wipes off the excess ink, placing the tattoo gun to the side, rubbing a thumb over Nathaniel’s nipple. Nathaniel’s entire body jerks and he moans, cock leaking insistently.

Ichirou smiles, covering the tattoo with a thin layer of petroleum jelly, pressing a clear bandage over it. He presses a kiss to the opposite pec, glancing up at Nathaniel, who’s looking down at him with heated eyes.

Nathaniel grins, and then it’s like something snaps. Ichirou clutches Nathaniel’s hips, fucking up into him hard, and Nathaniel pushes down to meet his thrusts. Nathaniel rides him with more enthusiasm than skill, but Ichirou doesn’t care, rolling his hips into Nathaniel.

Nathaniel grinds his hips down onto Ichirou until he’s gasping for air, his hard cock dragging along Ichirou’s abdomen. Nathaniel leans down, gasping into the warm kiss that Ichirou captures his lips in, hands sliding around Ichirou’s neck.

“You feel so good,” Nathaniel gasps against Ichirou’s lips, tears in his eyes, fingers tracing Ichirou’s bare chest as they fuck each other hard, until Ichirou can’t breathe.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Ichirou groans, hand sliding into Nathaniel’s hair, yanking his head to the side. Nathaniel cries out, hands clutching Ichirou’s shoulders as he sinks his teeth into Nathaniel’s skin, sucking a bruise.

“Fuck,” Ichirou gasps out against Nathaniel’s skin as pleasure pulsates through him. “Hold the fuck on,” he orders, standing, Nathaniel holding onto him tightly.

Ichirou walks them over to his bed, putting Nathaniel down. He places his hands behind Nathaniel’s knees, holding his legs apart and  _driving_ into him.

Nathaniel wails, clutching the sheets. He’s ridiculously beautiful, and Ichirou leans over him, staring at him as he fucks into Nathaniel. His eyes roam Nathaniel’s body, from his sweaty curls to the sweat pooling in the hollow of his neck. His tattoo is glistening and sends a throb of arousal through Ichirou.

“Fuck me,” Nathaniel cries, his cock making a mess of precum against his abdomen. “Ichirou, please,” he begs, and Ichirou straightens and obeys his pleas.

He slams into Nathaniel, the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room, his balls drawing up, but he refuses to come before Nathaniel does.

He wraps a hand around Nathaniel’s cock, and Nathaniel gasps loudly, his eyes meeting Ichirou frantically. “I’m so close,” he whines, and there’s a plea somewhere in there but it’s not enough.

“ _Beg,”_ Ichirou leans forward, whispering the words into Nathaniel’s mouth, stroking Nathaniel’s cock mercilessly. Nathaniel tightens gloriously around Ichirou as he tries not to come, looking fucking  _wrecked_ as Ichirou drives his cock into him.

“Please,” Nathaniel gasps without hesitation. “ _Please_ , Ichirou. Please, I wanna come around your cock. I wanna feel you come in me. Please,” he whimpers, and Ichirou can’t hold back anymore.

“Come,” he growls, smashing their lips together and Nathaniel comes, crying against Ichirou’s lips. Ichirou slams into Nathaniel a couple more times before he’s grunting, his orgasm searing through him, white-hot and delicious as Nathaniel’s walls milk him.

“Oh fuck,” Nathaniel pants, wrapping his arms around Ichirou, and Ichirou moves to ensure he isn’t pressing against Nathaniel’s new tattoo. Nathaniel peppers kisses all over Ichirou’s face. “That was amazing,” Nathaniel gasps out breathlessly and Ichirou smiles, nuzzling their noses together.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmurs, pulling out of Nathaniel with a groan. He helps Nathaniel to wipe himself off, his heart bursting with so much love and affection.

To everyone else, he’s the stoic head of the Moriyama family, but Nathaniel’s the only one who’s seen the real him. Nathaniel’s the only one he’s  _allowed_ to see the real him.

Ichirou slides under the covers and pulls Nathaniel closer. Nathaniel curls up, his head on Ichirou’s chest. Ichirou didn’t care who would have a problem with him dating a man, much less dating the son of his father’s right-hand man. He would fight for Nathaniel every day of his life until he died.

“Kevin knew you were back,” Ichirou suddenly realises, scowling, and Nathaniel giggles at Ichirou’s expression. “He’s the one who referred his ‘friend’ to me.”

“Yeah, I begged him not to tell you,” Nathaniel smiles, leaning up and kissing Ichirou’s jaw. “Have mercy on him, my Lord?”

Ichirou glances down at Nathaniel, lust burning in his eyes and Nathaniel grins. “As punishment, I’m going to make you call me that next time I fuck your brains out.”

“Who says that’s a punishment?” Nathaniel grins, and Ichirou huffs, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel.

Nathaniel smiles, snuggling closer to Ichirou and slowly falling asleep. Ichirou wonders, his heart breaking- what if Nathaniel had never returned? Nathaniel was always the one that got away, and Ichirou had let him go.

But what if the one that got away had never come back? Ichirou doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to think about how he managed to survive for so long without Nathaniel in his life.

The one that got away had come back to him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
